Trzask jednych drzwi wiele zmienia
by unbreakable novocaine
Summary: Hermiona Granger po torturach, jakie urządziła jej Bellatrix trafia do jednego lochu wraz z Draconem Malfoyem...


Łup.

Dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi ocucił Hermionę. Gdzie się znajdowała? Potarła skronie. Pamiętała wszystko jak przez mgłę. Tortury Bellatrix, Voldermort, znowu Bellatrix... spojrzała na lewą rękę. Tak, to nie był sen, wydrapany napis „Szlama" nadal tam był i lekko piekł.

Przydałoby się to opatrzyć, Granger – usłyszała kpiący głos z końca pomieszczenia. Stał tam nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy.

Serio?! Jak na to wpadłeś, powiedz?! - aż kipiała z wściekłości. Nie dość, że ją tu więzili, to jeszcze w jednej celi z Malfoyem. Gorzej być nie mogło.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nagie, odrapane ściany, kamienna posadzka. Jedno łóżko i jakiś mały koc. Cholera. Ile czasu przyjdzie im tu spędzić, zanim się wzajemnie wymordują?

- Doceń, że nie nazywam cię szlamą, szlamo.

- Dzięki, od razu zrobiło mi się lepiej – sarknęła. - Powiesz łaskawie od kiedy tu jestem?

- Od paru godzin. Przyprowadził cię Glizdogon po waszej zabawie z Bellą – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Tę „zabawę" na długo zapamiętam – warknęła. - A co pieszczoszek Czarnego Pana tu robi?

- Voldemort okazuje tyle samo miłosierdzia sługom, co i wrogom – mruknął Draco, jakoś bez tej charakterystycznej dla niego nuty wyższości w głosie.

- Przynajmniej tyle – stwierdziła z zadowoleniem. – Umrę, zabierając ze sobą jednego śmierciożercę. Harry będzie miał łatwiej. Jest coś do jedzenia?

Malfoy puścił mimo uszu wzmiankę o własnej śmierci.

- Niewiele. Trochę chleba. Wiesz, ugotowałbym homara w pomarańczach, ale zabrali nam różdżki – jego głos znów ociekał sarkazmem.

- Komu zabrali, temu zabrali.

- Ciebie też przeszukali i odebrali różdżkę. Widziałem.

- Tak, jedną na pewno – po raz pierwszy od kiedy się obudziła poczuła dziką radość.

Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła zdejmować dżinsy, które miała na sobie.

- Odwróć się – warknęła do Dracona. Bez szemrania wykonał rozkaz, kątem oka dostrzegając jednak nagie udo dziewczyny.

Zsunęła spodnie do połowy ud i spod gumki stringów wyjęła maleńki patyczek, miał może ze 3 centymetry długości. Założyła ubranie.

- Możesz patrzeć.

Odwrócił się i ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w gałązkę.

- Co to jest, Granger?

- To jest miniaturowa różdżka, geniuszu. Nie ma dość mocy, żeby nas stąd wydostać. Zresztą na pewno nałożono na tą celę zaklęcie antydeportacyjne. Nie można też używać żadnych skomplikowanych czarów, bo się spali. Ale wystarczy, żeby pobawić się w Jezusa i rozmnożyć chleb. Wody w wino nie przemieniam – dodała zgryźliwie.

Gapił się na nią z zaskoczeniem i podziwem. A to spryciula, przemyciła to coś! Nie wiedział nawet, ze takie cuda robią. A szkoda, może gdyby wiedział, to by pomyślał nad zabraniem czegoś w tym rodzaju.

- Nie stój tak, tylko dawaj ten chleb – rozkazała.

Posłusznie podał jej bochenek. Wymamrotała coś i obok pojawił się drugi. Otarła pot z czoła.

- To – wskazała na patyczek. - Ma malutką moc, więc zużywam dużo własnej. Nie będę mogła często czarować, trzeba oszczędzać to co mamy. Tak w ogóle, jak rozumiem, znajdujemy się w lochach TWOJEGO domu?

- Tak – mruknął.

Roześmiała się złośliwie.

- Wielki Draco Malfoy uwięziony we własnym domu. Całe życie czekałam na podobną chwilę.

- Nie ciesz się, prawdopodobnie umrzemy tu razem – burknął.

- Prawdopodobnie? Na pewno.

- Chyba, że Czarny Pan dostrzeże skruchę swojego sługi i zgodzi się go ocalić – wyjaśnił usłużnie Malfoy.

- Ale z ciebie służalcza fretka.

- Ale żywa.

- Jak kto woli. Ja wolę tu umrzeć niż przystać do Voldemorta.

Po tym stwierdzeniu wyrwało jej się ziewnięcie.

- Która godzina?

Draco liczył chwilę.

- Około północy. Połóż się już – poradził zaskakująco mało nieprzyjaznym tonem.

- A ty gdzie będziesz spał? - zainteresowała się. Chwilowo straciła ochotę na zamordowanie go.

- Na podłodze. Dobrze mnie wychowano, ustąpię łóżka damie, nawet jeśli jest szlamą – nie mógł się powstrzymać przed małą złośliwością.

- Nie wydurniaj się, nie będziesz spał na gołym kamieniu, zmieścimy się jakoś.

- Dzięki, ale nie mam ochoty dzielić łoża akurat z tobą.

- No to jak chcesz. Miłej niewyspanej nocy – to mówiąc, położyła się i okryła kocem. Po chwili zmieniła zdanie i przeklinając swoje dobre serce rzuciła nim w Malfoya. - Masz, będzie ci wygodniej.

- Dzięki Granger – mruknął, układając się na ziemi.

Zasnęła zaskakująco szybko, zważając na emocje i wydarzenia minionego dnia.

Obudziła się zdezorientowana. Ktoś płakał? Potrząsnęła głową, żeby się wybudzić. Jej zegar biologiczny mówił, że nadal jest noc. Powinna smacznie spać. Chciała znów zasnąć, ale słyszała to szlochanie. Usiadła na łóżku. Dźwięki dochodziły z lewej strony pomieszczenia. Jej umysł zaczynał powoli się wybudzać, przypomniała sobie gdzie jest i z kim. A więc płakał nie kto inny, jak Draco Malfoy. Zastanawiając się, dlaczego u licha to robi, Hermiona zwlekła się z łóżka i podeszła do kulącego się chłopaka. Chyba miał zły sen. Trząsł się, z oczu płynęły łzy. Potrząsnęła delikatnie jego ramieniem.

- Malfoy? Obudź się, to tylko sen – szepnęła. Nie pomagało. - Malfoy? Draco, wstawaj. Smoku, do ciężkiej cholery!

Dopiero ostatnie go otrzeźwiło. Poderwał się i spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na ręce mokre od łez.

- Co do... - zaczął, ale Hermiona mu przerwała.

- Płakałeś, nawet nie próbuj się tłumaczyć, nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu kładź się spać i daj mi zasnąć – rozbudzona zawsze robiła się zła.

Chwycił ją za ramiona. Ej, to bolało!

- Oni nie żyją! - wyszlochał. - Już... nie ma nikogo!

- Uspokój się, co się stało? - chwilowo dziewczyna nie widziała w nim wroga. Raczej włączył jej się instynkt macierzyński. Był tylko chłopcem który potrzebował pocieszenia.

- On... on... - Draco nie mógł wykrztusić składnego zdania. - Zabił ich... Dlaczego to zrobił?! - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał na cały głos.

- Draco, skup się! Kogo zamordował Voldemort?

Spojrzał na nią swoimi dużymi, szarymi oczami. Widziała w nich ból.

- Moich rodziców – wyszeptał i rzucił się na podłogę. Znieruchomiał, ale wciąż słyszała przytłumione łkanie.

Wiedziała, jak bardzo kochał rodziców, zwłaszcza matkę. Współczuła mu. Delikatnie objęła go i podniosła. Nie oponował, całkowicie znieruchomiał. Był lżejszy niż się spodziewała. Wygląda, jakby nie jadł od dawna, zdała sobie sprawę dziewczyna. Ile czasu od tu był? Z pewnym trudem położyła go na łóżku i okryła kocem. Nadal się nie ruszał.

Siadła na podłodze. Nie czuła się wyspana, ale chyba nie potrafiłaby teraz zasnąć. Po raz pierwszy czuła do Malfoya coś, co nie było nienawiścią. Ciekawe, co takiego zrobił, że go tu wrzucili. Może miało to coś wspólnego z błędem jego ojca, jak poprzednia kara? Ojca. Hermiona zadrżała. To okropne. Mimo że Lucjusz i Narcyza byli śmierciożercami, okrutnymi mordercami, wiedziała, że kochali syna. Lucjusz twardą i wymagającą miłością, ale Narcyza... Draco był jej oczkiem w głowie. Dziewczyna była pewna, że nawet gdyby Voldemort miał od tego zginąć, matka Malfoya chciała go za wszelką cenę chronić. Co takiego uczyniła, że Tom Riddle ją zamordował?

Rozmyślała tak dłuższą chwilę, potem poczuła głód. Sięgnęła po chleb. Oderwała kawałek i zaczęła go żuć. Nie smakował wybitnie, raczej był średni, ale darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby, była wdzięczna, że ma choć to. Jedząc patrzyła na Draco. Wyglądał... tak niewinnie, kiedy spał. I w pewien sposób uroczo. Jego biała grzywa zakrywała część twarzy, piękne oczy były przymknięte, usta lekko rozchylone. Naprawdę przystojny z niego facet. Szkoda, że jego charakter był jaki był. Chociaż... Hermiona miała nareszcie niezbity dowód na to, że Smok ma serce i uczucia. A skoro zostało im najwyżej kilka dni... nie chciała ich spędzać nienawidząc go. Co jej szkodzi się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Najwyżej nie wyjdzie.

Chyba wyczuł jej wzrok, bo jęknął i uchylił powieki. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy. Dziewczyna rozkoszowała się jego głębokim spojrzeniem. Po chwili potrząsnął głową odganiając jakąś natrętną myśl. Usiadł na łóżku. Podała mu chleb, domyślając się, że jest głodny. Wziął bochenek z wdzięcznością. Jedząc, nie patrzył na nią, tylko wgapiał się w ściany. Gdy skończył, także nie spojrzał na nią i nie zmienił pozycji.

- Wiesz co? To się robi nudne – odezwała się w końcu. - Nie zamierzasz ze mną rozmawiać? Zostało nam niewiele życia, nie zamierzam spędzać ostatnich dni unikając cię, na dziesięciu metrach kwadratowych to będzie trudne.

- Nie za bardzo wiem jak z tobą rozmawiać – przyznał Malfoy. - Zawsze traktowałem cię jak kogoś... gorszego, niewartego uwagi. A jednak ty mi pomogłaś.

Dziewczyna nie była przygotowana na takie wyznanie. Czyżby Draco też zdecydował się na zawieszenie broni?

- Pomogłam, bo... jestem człowiekiem. I ty także. Nie mogłam cię tak zostawić. Wiem, jak się czujesz. Przecież... moi rodzice nie wiedzą o mnie - jej głos się złamał.

Chłopak nie bardzo wiedział o co jej chodzi.

- Jak to nie wiedzą o tobie? - zdziwił się. - Przecież są twoimi rodzicami.

- Kiedy zdecydowałam się szukać horkruksów z Harrym... oczywiście wiesz, że Voldemort stworzył ich siedem?

Przytaknął.

- No więc... tak było najlepiej. Rzuciłam na mamę i tatę Obliviate. W ten sposób będą bezpieczni, jeśli umrę. Nigdy nie przypomną sobie o tym, kim naprawdę są – samo wspomnienie tego było ponad siły dziewczyny. Schowała głowę między kolana i rozpłakała się.

Draco nie wiedział co robić. Jak każdy facet był uczulony na kobiecy płacz. Tak, w tej chwili widział w Granger wyłącznie kobietę, nie szlamę czy niegodną jego dotyku mugolaczkę. Jak gdyby było to najzwyklejszą rzeczą na świecie, podszedł do niej i wziął ją w ramiona, tak jak ona wcześniej jego. Łagodnie kołysał, nucąc jakąś melodię. Hermiona powoli się uspokajała. Gdy całkiem doszła do siebie, spojrzała na Malfoya z przestrachem w oczach.

- No co? - zdziwił się, widząc reakcję dziewczyny.

- Nie wiedziałam... nie podejrzewałam, że potrafisz być taki delikatny.

Skwitował to milczeniem, nie wypuszczając jej jednak ze swoich objęć. Minę miał zamyśloną.

- Pomyślałem, że skoro i tak umrzemy... nie ma sensu dalej się nienawidzić, zwłaszcza, że... - urwał i zarumienił się. - To co? Zgoda?

- Mam ci tak po prostu wybaczyć to, że przez sześć lat nazywałeś mnie szlamą i nienawidziłeś?

Malfoy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wstyd mu było, a wstyd to uczucie, jakiego Draco Malfoy zwykle nie doświadcza. Postanowił się zdobyć na najtrudniejszy krok w swoim życiu i przeprosić kogoś.

- ...aszam – mruknął.

- Co? - nie zrozumiała dziewczyna.

- Przepraszam, jasne? - wybuchnął. - Ja... nie chciałem... przykro mi. Nie nienawidziłem cię z jakiś osobistych powodów, po prostu tak mnie wychowano – dodał już ciszej.

- Nie jest mi łatwo, ale... wybaczam. I tak nie zostało dużo czasu – szepnęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Chciał je zetrzeć, ale odepchnęła go.

- Już się uspokajam – powiedziała twardo. - Po prostu... nigdy nie miałam tak wyraźnej świadomości śmierci. To wszystko, przejdzie mi.

- Nie myśl o tym – powiedział cicho Draco. - Po prostu o tym nie rozmyślaj, to nie będzie tak dokuczało.

- Wiem – chciała zmienić temat. - Powiedz... możemy dzisiaj oboje spać na tym łóżku? Nie chcę lądować na podłodze, ale nie chcę też, żebyś ty tak spał.

Draco w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w ogóle nie widział problemu w przebywaniu z Granger w jednym łóżku, wręcz przeciwnie...

- Pewnie – odpowiedział, siląc się na swobodę. - Tak będzie chyba wygodniej.

- To dobrze – Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie wyobrażała sobie siebie zasypiającej na posadzce ani kolejnej sesji pod tytułem „pociesz Draco". - A teraz... co będziemy robić przez cały dzień? Bo tu chyba nie ma zbyt wielu rozrywek – mruknęła złośliwie.

- No wiesz, Granger, myślę, że jest tu pole do golfa, basen i kręgielnia, wystarczy dobrze poszukać – wrócił stary Malfoy. Złośliwy i cyniczny, ale i zabawny.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz spoważniała.

- Ja mam imię, wiesz? Byłoby milej, jakbyś przestał się do mnie zwracać per „Granger".

- Bardzo piękne imię – wyrwało się Draconowi. Zaczerwienił się.

- Co? - zapytała rozbawiona dziewczyna. - Podoba ci się?

Nie odpowiedział, zły na siebie, że mu się to wyrwało.

- Draconowi Malfoyowi podoba się mugolskie imię szlamy – stwierdziła samokrytycznie, śmiejąc się. Miała do siebie spory dystans, zresztą podobało jej się, że zawstydziła chłopaka. - Nic mnie już w życiu nie zaskoczy – dostała ataku wesołości.

A Malfoy był naprawdę zły. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził też, że nie wkurza się dlatego, że Hermiona odkryła, że podoba mu się jej imię tylko dlatego, że się z tego śmieje. Czyżby zaczynało mi na niej zależeć? - zastanawiał się chłopak. Spojrzał na nią podczas gdy ona nadal tarzała się ze śmiechu. W zasadzie oprócz jej imienia... ogólnie była ładna. Nie przypominała tej szablastozębnej rozczochranej Granger z pierwszego roku. Wyładniała. Jej włosy zamiast rude były raczej kasztanowe i pięknie się układały. Miała równe białe zęby i pełne usta. Prosty mały nosek. I piękne oczy, orzechowobrązowe, jak u wiewiórki. Uśmiechnął się na to porównanie. Hermiona chyba wyczuła, że się w nią wpatruje i uspokoiła się. Również spojrzała na chłopaka. Przypatrywał się jej z dziwnym zaintrygowaniem w oczach.

- O co chodzi Mal... Draco? - zapytała, reflektując się w porę. Nie po to upominała go, żeby używał jej imienia, żeby teraz zwracać się do niego per „Malfoy".

- Właśnie porównywałem cię do wiewiórki – mruknął. Zaśmiała się. - Myślę – dodał chłopak ostrożnie.

- To coś nowego – zgryźliwie rzuciła dziewczyna.

- Cicho wiewióro – uciszył ją chłopak. - Jak by ci tu... chcę ci coś powiedzieć ale tak, żeby cię nie przestraszyć...

Prychnęła cicho.

- Walczyłam z Tomem Riddlem, torturowała mnie Bellatrix Lestrange, nawiałam z Banku Gringotta nomen omen na SMOKU, a ty się boisz, że mnie przestraszysz?

Zaśmiał się z tego smoka, ale zaraz spoważniał. W jego oczach widać było szok i szacunek. Nie miał pojęcia, że Granger tyle przeżyła. Zawsze patrzył na nią jak na dziewczynkę, małą i niewinną, wiecznie z nosem w książkach. Nie spodziewał się zwłaszcza tego smoka.

- Ale moje wyznanie może cię ściąć z nóg – stwierdził próbując brzmieć beztrosko.

- No to zaskocz mnie, Smoku – skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i spojrzała mu w oczy z kpiną.

- Jak sobie życzysz. Podobasz mi się Granger.

Skamieniała. Gdy zrobił krok w jej stronę, zemdlała.

Budziła się powoli. Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła przed sobą twarz Draco. Podał jej szklankę wody. Wzięła łyk.

- Miałeś nie mówić do mnie Granger – wydyszała, jeszcze nie dochodząc do siebie po omdleniu.

- Na Merlina! Ja ci się tu przyznaję do zauroczenia, a ty się przejmujesz, że użyłem nazwiska!? W ogóle, przepraszam, powinienem ci to wyznać jak gdzieś siedziałaś.

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała.

- Czyli... czyli że to nie był głupi kawał? - wyjąkała.

Westchnął sfrustrowany.

- Powtórzę wolniej. Podobasz. Mi. Się. Gran... Hermiono.

Gapiła się niezbyt inteligentnie na niego. Ponownie westchnął.

- No co? Czyżby nikt ci nigdy nie uświadomił, jaka jesteś ładna? Tak, że czysto krwisty czarodziej cię chce? Nawet Weasley?

- Nie, po prostu... nieważne. Ty potrafisz tak powiedzieć komplement, żeby był jednocześnie obelgą.

- Jakie nieważne? No powiedz, co ci zależy.

W zasadzie, co? - pomyślała Hermiona. I tak nie pożyją długo, mogą dostarczyć sobie trochę rozrywki lub czułości.

- Kiedy spałeś, to przypatrywałam ci się – zaczęła ostrożnie. - Wiesz, po tym, jak płakałeś. Rozpaczałam wtedy, że z ciebie taki cham w nieprzeciętnie ładnym opakowaniu – uśmiechnęła się zawstydzona.

Draco aż się rozpromienił z radości. Z uśmiechem godnym Casanowy rozsiadł się na łóżku.

- No to mam szczęście.

- A niby dlaczego? Nawet, jeśli mi się podobasz, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że...

- Nie każę ci przecież od razu za mnie wychodzić – przysunął ją do siebie. Nie zaprotestowała. - Odrobina przyjemności należy się nawet tobie – odgarnął zabłąkanego loka z jej czoła.

Hermiona ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nie przeszkadza jej to, że Draco ją dotyka. Mało tego, było jej po prostu miło. Jego ręce były bardzo delikatne, głaskając ją po ramieniu i włosach. To dziwne, że tak niewinna pieszczota może być tak przyjemna. Nagle oprzytomniała i lekko się odsunęła, ale tak, żeby nie urazić chłopaka. Ten spytał tylko:

- Dlaczego? - mówił ze spokojem w głosie, tylko oczy zdradzały smutek i odrzucenie.

- Zrozum – dziewczyna błagalnie jęknęła. - To nielogiczne, my się nie znosiliśmy, jestem Gryfonką a ty Ślizgonem, to się nie ma prawa zdarzyć!

Nie przejął się jej słowami. Pochylił się nad nią i wyszeptał:

_- Widzisz świat w proszku, w każdej gwiazd iskierce; ufasz szkiełku i oku, nie obaczysz cudu..._

_- Miej serce i patrzaj w serce_ – dokończyła Hermiona drżącym głosem. Była po prostu w szoku. Mickiewicz był geniuszem, ale mugolem – jakim cudem Malfoy może znać jego twórczość? - Czytasz Mickiewicza?

- Mam słabość do romantyzmu – wyszeptał jej miękko do ucha.

- Ale przecież... Mickiewicz nie był czarodziejem.

- Ale był geniuszem! - oburzył się chłopak. - Miał świetne spojrzenie na rzeczywistość. Umiał wszystko wyrazić tak... precyzyjnie, a jednocześnie ubrać to w piękne słowa.

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Mylnie to zinterpretował.

- Nie uważasz, że ten cytat świetnie oddaje sytuację między nami? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi – uspokoiła go Hermiona. - Tylko... dziwią mnie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze – że czytasz mugolską poezję – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - A po drugie... że wielki,zimny Draco Malfoy potrafi być taki... czuły, i potrafi upomnieć mnie w uczuciowych sprawach – ku zdziwieniu chłopaka ufnie przytuliła się do jego torsu.

Znieruchomiał na sekundę, ale po chwili zreflektował się i objął ją. Wtulił twarz w przyjemnie pachnące włosy Hermiony. Zaskakiwała go. Wywoływała u niego uczucia, których żadna nie potrafiła obudzić. A trzeba wiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy miał wiele dziewczyn, ale dotychczas się nie zakochał. Jego odczucia były wyłącznie fizyczne. A mała rozczochrana Granger ujmowała go. Czasem zachowywała się jak dziecko, ale czasem jak dojrzała kobieta. Była też jedyną osobą, z którą mógł się naprawdę pojedynkować na słowa w sposób kulturalny, na najwyższym poziomie. Nie lubił jej obrażać, tak po prostu został wychowany – w braku szacunku d;a każdego, kto nie jest czystej krwi. A Hermiona go przyciągała, w jakiś dziwny, magiczny sposób. Nie miał na myśli zaklęcia lub eliksiru, ale nigdy nie czuł niczego takiego. Choć miał dosyć bogate doświadczenia seksualne, ale nie spał z żadną dziewczyną którą kochał, bo po prostu nigdy takiej nie było. Teraz budziły się w nim uczucia pozornie sprzeczne, ale dziwnie łączące się logicznie ze sobą. Czuł pożądanie, ale miał również świadomość tego, że chce się opiekować tą niewinną dziewczyną, która tak ufnie się do niego tuliła. Nie chciał ją do niczego zmuszać, do żadnych uczuć, żadnej miłości. Była zbyt delikatna, zbyt _Gryfońska_. Ze Ślizgonką by tak nie postąpił.

- Hermiono – odezwał się, nie przerywając głaskania ją po plecach. - Nie chciałbym psuć atmosfery, ale dlaczego u licha się do mnie przytulasz? - przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie, żeby nie przyszło jej nawet do głowy się ruszać. Podniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Bo ci ufam. Poczułam, że ci ufam, że mogę być z tobą blisko – zrobiła się czerwona jak piwonia.

- Nie rumień się tak – mówiąc to pogładził ją po policzku, jeszcze pogłębiając rumieniec. Westchnął. - No czemu się tak peszysz?

- Bo nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Ty jesteś tak blisko mnie... czuję się nieswojo, ale jest tak przyjemnie...

- Nie myśl – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Ale... to dla mnie takie... nienormalne. Nie czuję się pewnie, bo... znam facetów. I jeśli za bardzo się do ciebie zbliżę, to... możesz przestać nad sobą... panować.

Prychnął.

- Sądzisz, że mógłbym cię skrzywdzić?

- Wiesz, nie raz to robiłeś...

Urwała. Poczuła się głupio. Byli wtedy młodsi, nie powinna mu tego wytykać. Tych wszystkich wyzwisk nie było jednak ławo zapomnieć. Dziwne, ale w ogóle nie traktowała go już jak wroga. Zakochiwała się w nim. Jej sercu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to, że obiekt uczuć jest kim jest.

- Przepraszam, ja nie powinnam – mruknęła.

- Chwycił ją pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

- To ja powinienem przeprosić. Wiem jaki byłem – to mówiąc, delikatnie zbliżył swoją twarz do jej.

Zaparło jej dech w piersiach. On był aż tak blisko, czuła wyraźnie jego zapach. Pięknie pachniał, jakby jabłkami i lodem. Takimi jabłkami z cynamonem i lodem w środku zimy. Przybliżył swoje usta do jej warg. Dzieliły ich teraz milimetry. Wiedziała, że to ona musi wykonać ten krok. Nie wahała się długo. Wplotła swoje palce w jego płowe włosy i pocałowała.

Był zaskakująco... słodki. Nie brutalny i zimny, jak skrycie przypuszczała. Zawstydziła się tej myśli. Jego wargi poruszały się bardzo delikatnie, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć dziewczyny. Ta miała już kilku chłopaków i całowała się nie raz, ale nigdy żaden nie był tak... czuły i uważny jak Draco. Każdy myślał tylko o jednym, a blondyn miał wyraźnie inne priorytety. Nie chciał jej krzywdzić, tylko się do niej zbliżyć. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie odczuwała. Nie myślała już w ogóle o tym, że całuje ją Draco Malfoy, naczelny wąż Slytherinu, tylko o tym, że całuje ją Draco Malfoy – w którym jest zakochana.

Po kilku chwilach, zdaniem Hermiony zbyt krótkich, odsunął się od niej. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Uśmiechał się delikatnie. Nie żałował tego, co zrobił. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że jej obecność i bliskość aż tak na niego wpłynie. Tak, Smok też się zakochiwał. Wbrew jego przekonaniom nie było to dla niego wcale dziwne. Mimo że dwa dni temu, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że pocałuje Hermionę, radziłby mu iść do św. Munga. Przerwał rozmyślania widząc, że dziewczyna się rumieni. Przysunął się do niej.

- Znowu się rumienisz. To nawet słodkie, ale zupełnie tego nie rozumiem - mówił miękkim, głębokim głosem wywołującym u Granger dreszcze.

- Bo widzisz... - próbowała sklecić logiczne zdanie, ale chłopak bardzo ją rozpraszał. - Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę się z tobą całować.

- Ja też o tym nie wiedziałem – chwycił ją w talii. - Wbrew pozorom nie wiem wszystkiego – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Pajac – stwierdziła Hermiona wtulając się w niego.

Znów nie był na to przygotowany, znowu go zaskoczyła. Ciekawe, czy kiedyś się przyzwyczaję, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Spochmurniał jednak, przypominając sobie, że na razie nie ma szans, że kiedykolwiek wyjdą żywi z tego lochu.


End file.
